The Eyes of the Enemies
by LoveGreenEyes001
Summary: Wizards and demigods don't make a good combination, but they'll have to get a long if they want to kill the forces of evil. They can only do that if they can keep from killing each other because getting along isn't always easy. Chapter SEVEN is up!HIATUS
1. Another Annoying Nightmare

**Hello! This is my first story/crossover so please go easy on me. Please no swearing (I am strongly against swearing) or flames and remember to R&R. Advice and ideas welcomed. Enjoy my story. :DDD**

**-HAPPYGIRL001 NO ONE ELSE GRRRR**

The small room was dark and cold. It was so dark that the shadows were darker than the night- time sky. The small room was about the size as Harry's room at Privet Drive. The only source of light was the tiny light bulb hanging from the ceiling and a small crack on the plain walls. It barely lit half the room. The light flickered on and off every now and then.

Harry was sitting at the end of a small, glass, round, table. Staring at him from across the table was a boy. He looked like he was in his early 20s. The boy had long sand-colored hair and to match were blinding gold eyes. They were like miniature suns in his eye sockets. He was tall, slim, and muscular. The boy would have been considered handsome if it wasn't for that nasty scar on his right cheek.

"So, you came." The boy said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, I came. What is this place anyway?" harry said in a cold high-pitched voice.

"As I said before this is the ship: Princess Andromeda. It is my headquarters. Right now we are in the Atlantic, sailing closer and closer by the minute to our destination."

"Now what did I come here for?"

"I want you to appear-, apa-, oh whatever! Just go to Central Park in New York City."

"Yes, Voldy, America: Land of the Free, Home of the Brave." The boy said in a toddler voice

"Don't call me that."Harry said gritting through his teeth.

"Surely you must have learned some geographic material before you went to that wizard school. Pigzits was it?"By that time he dropped the toddler voice.

"Hogwarts, Kronos and I've been to the states before."Harry spat.

"Yes, anyway once you get to central park I need you to murder these ignorant children with your abracadabra spell."A t this time Kronos pulled out two photographs from under the table.

The first was a picture of a boy who was quite muscular. He had dark messy hair and sea- green eyes. The boy resembled to Harry in many ways, except that the boy had lighter and messier hair. He had tanner skin and didn't own glasses. The boy certainly didn't have a lightning scar on his forehead.

The second was a girl. She seemed young and happy. Her eyes were electric blue and her hair was short and spiky. There were brown little freckles sprinkled across her pale face. The girl seemed tough for her age even tougher than the boy.

The third was pale boy. He was scrawny. His shadow-black hair was long and shaggy. Behind his hair you could see hungry brown eyes. His clothes were all black. You could have mistaken him for a Death Eater's son.

"Avada Kedavra. It's a curse not a spell." Harry said gritting through his teeth.

"Oh, whatever, I don't really care! Anyway let me tell you about my targets." said Kronos.

Harry started examining the pictures.

"This one looks like my target, Harry Potter." He said pointing his first white figure at the first picture.

"Yes, yes, yes we will find a way to destroy your target later. First I want you to kill this one, Percy Jackson." Kronos said pointing his bony finger at the first boy."He is 15 and will be 16 in just a week. The Great Prophecy says that a child of the Big Three will save or destroy Olympus on his or her 16th birthday. Jackson is the son of Poseidon, god of the seas."

"So he can control water?"

"Yes he can, but no need to worry you can kill him the second you see him."

"I like to kill my own way: slowly and painfully."

"Fine, but just kill him. Next we have this beautiful young lady." He pointed at the girl. "Thalia Grace is 15 and will always be 15 because she is immortal unless she joins battle. Then, she may die. Grace joined the hunt of Artimis which means she will be armed with a bow and arrow. Grace is the daughter of Zeus."

"Okay and the other boy?"

"I WAS GETTING THERE!"

"Okay…" Harry said in a small voice.

"Nico di Angelo. The boy is 12 years old now. Di Angelo is the son of Hades, god of the Underworld. They both have something in common. They both hold grudges. Hades was tricked into being ruler of the Underworld and for young Nico; two years ago he had a sister, Bianca. She left him, joined the hunt, and sacrificed herself in a quest. Nico blamed Percy for letting his sister die. Jackson was there, but Nico then forgave Jackson last year. Now they are friends."

"So you want me to kill all of them?"

"Kill Jackson first. Then the others just in case."

"What if I fail to kill them?"

"I have a plan that will suit both of us."

"Okay…"

"So, when you arrive at the park you will find them at the north side of the park. I have set traps to lure them. Then you kill them and we go on to your-"

"-my Potter problem."

"Okay so do you understand the plan?"

"Of course! I'm not a nitwit."

The scene changed from the small, dark room to an enormous forest. Well, at least it seemed like it. There were many tall trees. But the tall trees were widely spaced and the grass neatly trimmed. The forest was not only lit by the silver crescent moon. It was also lit by surrounding skyscrapers piercing into the sky. With every skyscrapers" room lit the forest glowed. Percy appeared, along with a 10-foot tall black dog. It had blood-red eyes and yellow 2-foot fangs. It would make anyone run for their mama.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Stop! Where are you going?"Percy shouted, chasing after Mrs. O'Leary, apparently.

Percy stopped to listen. There were sounds: loud footsteps and some grunting. He moved to a nearby bush. Then-

"Hah! Found it!" The girl shouted. She put her hands around Percy's neck.

"Thalia?" Percy managed to squeak.

"Percy, what are you doing in Minnesota?"

"Uh, can you let go?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Minnesota? This is Central Park in New York."

"What? That's impossible. I only searched a few yards away from camp." Thalia muttered.

"What are you looking for?" Percy asked.

"My bow it disappeared. I've been searching for it. Wait a minute. What are you doing here at 11:00 P.M.?"

"How do you what time it is?"

I'm in the hunt of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon. We learn how to tell time by position of moon and sun."

"Oh. Well, I was at home watching America's Funniest Home Videos when I dozed off. I was awakened by Mrs. O'Leary's barks. I told her to shut up but she wouldn't shut. I thought she wanted me to go somewhere with her. So I did and ended up here and found you."

"Ah."

_Poof!_

A shaggy-headed boy appeared.

"Nico! What are you doing here?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. I was in my eating KFC's amazing fried chicken-"Nico started. He waved his glass plate in the air while he was talking.

"I prefer Popeye's." Percy interrupted.

They all stared at Percy.

"What?"

"Continue, please." Thalia said.

"Anyway, I was there eating my fried chicken while watching America's Funniest Home Videos-" Nico started.

"America's Funniest Home Videos! Did you see the one with a fat lady?" Percy yelled.

"Yeah! I love that one!"

"Especially the part when-"

"Hell-o, I'm still here! You can talk about a fat lady later. Now we have to discuss why we are all here at the same place at the same time. Don't you think it's weird that only children of the Big Three are here?"

"Nope." Nico said popping the "p". "We always hang out together."

"I think she means that we came here without much of a reason." Percy said.

Suddenly they all flinched when they heard strange sounds.

"You are right. You aren't as ignorant as I thought." Harry said in his usual cold voice. He was watching the whole time.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Percy said manly.

"I must kill you!"

"What? I don't even know you and you already want to kill me!"

"You're right. We should get to know each other." Harry said. "What's your hobby?"

Percy said nothing. He simply uncapped a pen and it expanded into a bronze sword.

"Oh. I see how it is. _Kill._"

"What I didn't get that last part?"

Then a long, skinny snake wove its way out of Harry's wide black sleeve/

"Whoa! That is a very big snake!" Nico shouted with wide brown eyes.

"Yes she is…" Harry hissed.

The serpent lunged at Percy, but he was too fast for it. He sliced her head off before she could lay a fang into his young, soft flesh.

"Nagini!" Harry roared. As he glanced at Nagini's flopping head he pulled out his wand. "You will pay. _Crucio!_"

The second the bright light hit Percy in the chest he started screaming. By this time he was on his back screaming.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!"

"Stop it!" Thalia cried.

Harry just laughed.

Thalia scanned the place, desperate for a weapon of some sort.

"Give me your plate." She demanded.

"Oh, I don't like eating straight from the box I have manners." Nico responded.

Thalia scoffed and snatched the glass plate. She threw it like a Frisbee at Harry's head.

"OW!" Harry roared.

Harry lost concentration and raised his wand at Thalia, but Nico seized Percy and Thalia's wrist and disappeared into the shadows. Literally.

Harry woke up an ocean away sweating, panting, and with his scar hurting again for the hundredth time.

"Stupid dreams"

**R&R. Thank you for reading my story wether you liked it or not. I'm sorry to say (if you liked it) i might not be updating for a while because of school, sports,and i need to write and type another long chapter. (I like making long chapters.)**

**:DDD**


	2. MYsterious Magic

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! I apoligize for not updating in about three months. Please enjoy this chapter. Hope you like it. I'll try to update more frequently. **

The children of the Big Three arrived at Camp Half-Blood at exactly 11:30 P.M, according to Thalia. Percy was struggling to keep Nico on his back. All of the color had been drained from Percy's face. He was also shaking a little. Thalia was shaken too. She looked more frightened than tough.

No one spoke since Nico flashed them out of that nightmare. They only gazed at the peaceful camp. All of the cabins' lights were out. The silver moon and twinkling stars were still shining as bright as when they were at Central Park. The night was chilly. Not a sound interrupted the still air, well, except for an occasional growl from the camp's woods.

Percy felt very tired. He barely did anything. All he did was slice the head off that snake. Why was the snake so important? Percy remembered the menacing expression on the man's face when he killed the snake. The guy seemed too evil to care for a pet. Percy kept rewinding the scene at Central Park over and over again, skipping the part where the red light hit him directly at his chest…

"Home sweet home." Thalia muttered to herself.

"Yup." Percy said.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Percy lied.

"Are you sure? You seem very pale and your eyes are watery."

"Yes, I'll just get Nico to his cabin."

* * *

Percy carefully placed Nico on the empty bunk, trying not to make a sound. How ironic? Percy just so happens to step on one of those farting cushions.

_I hate pranks. Why do they have to constantly play jokes on people?_ Percy thought.

Then all of the lights go on. All of the Hermes kids jump to their feet. There were about 25 of them.

"Hiya, Percy!" Travis says with his usual toothy grin.

"Um, Hi." Percy greets him. "Sorry to disturb you." He added.

"Nah, it's cool! Who needs sleep?" Connor says. "Anyway, where have you been?"

"Um…" Percy didn't want to alarm the demigods about new, terrible magic that has never been seen by any demigod."I've been here the whole time! Didn't you notice me?"

Then they started hammering him with a million questions.

"Really?"

"Are you lying?"

"Why do you look so pale?"

"Why did you just come in with Nico?"

"Why are you so exhausted?"

"Why are you up so late?"

"Do you like Annabeth?"

Percy frowned at the question about Annabeth. That question was from obviously from Nico. He thought Nico had gotten over that. He sighed and pretended to look at his watch he didn't have.

"Oh look at the time!" Percy exclaimed. "I better get going."

"Okay. See you later." Nico responded.

Percy walked to his cabin. No one was there, as usual. The Minotaur horn was still hanging off his wall. He climbed into his bed and tucked himself into the soft green covers. Percy almost drifted asleep. Then a thought hit him. He stood up. His head gave him such a pain. Percy was also dizzy. He managed to run. Run back to the Hermes cabin.

The son of Poseidon busted the door open. There they were. All 25 jokers crowded around Nico.

"Nico!" Percy yelled across the room.

"Yeah!"

"Come here!"

Nico struggled to get to the entrance, where Percy was.

"Have you told them anything?"

"No! Then they would be screaming, 'Ahhh! Unusual magic! We're gonna die!'"  
"Let's go."

"Where?" Nico asked, followed by a yawn.

"We're going to Thalia so we can decide who to tell about this-" Percy stopped. He mouthed the words: New magic.

The boys left the crowded cabin. They jogged to the first cabin, which was the biggest. The door had Zeus's symbol on it, the eagle. Percy knocked twice on it. It made him lose his balance a little. Nobody answered.

"She's probably in the Artemis cabin." Percy said. "Let's go."

Nico objected. Quietly, the son of Hades crept inside the forbidden cabin before Percy realized what he was doing.

"Nico, what are you doing? Zeus hates his brothers and we are his brothers' kids!"Percy whispered as he stood at the entrance of the cabin.

There were many bunks. None of them were occupied, obviously. The wallpaper was very elaborate. It was like sleeping in the clouds. The empty bunks all surrounded a tall marble statue of Zeus. It looks like he was about to fire his lightning bolt at someone. Whoever that was, well, they're toast. Literally.

Thalia left no sign that she ever slept here. She probably moved all of her stuff to the Artemis cabin. Suddenly, thunder started to rumble.

"Nico, get out of there!" Percy said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Wait- I found something." Nico said.

Those were the last words Percy heard before a blaze a light brightened the room.

"Nico?" Percy stepped into the room. He observed the room. On the right side of the room there was an empty bookshelf covered in dust. Next to it was an old wooden dresser with a blue lamp on top of it. There was no sign that anyone or anything was here. This cabin was pretty bland.

In the middle of the room, next to the white statue of Zeus was Nico… He was lying on the floor. Percy didn't hesitate to go further into the cabin and help his little buddy. The son of Poseidon knelt next to the child of Hades. Nico was as cold as ice, and it's the middle of August. His wide brown eyes were fixed. He was in a position as if he was to run. Then Percy realized that Nico was petrified.

Medusa was Percy's first thought. He pulled out Riptide and kept his eyes on the floor. Many questions popped in his head. How did she come back so fast? He had been told that more powerful creature reincarnate slower. Was five years considered slow? If Medusa was immortal then five years was nothing. How did she get inside the camp's borders? Wasn't the border there to prevent monsters from coming in?

Using his sense of hearing Percy followed a series of soft groaning and footsteps. He took one last look at Nico. Nico wasn't made of stone. He was just… frozen. Now aware that this wasn't Medusa Percy didn't dare to lower his guard.

The room was dingy. While searching for the enemy Percy came across a weird-looking bunk. It was lump. As if someone or something was hiding under the gray covers. This was probably the stupidest thing that he could've done. Percy poked it. Immediately a figure rose. Percy could see almost nothing through the dim light, but something was bright enough to catch his eye. The thing had white-blond hair or fur. The thing turned out to be a normal teenager with blinding blond hair. He looked about 16 or 17.

The enemy didn't hesitate to defend himself. From under the covers he'd been hiding in Blondie pulled out a skinny twig. It resembled to the one he encountered at Central Park.

"Stupefy!" He yelled.

A bolt of red light came charging at Percy. His first instinct was to duck which was smart. His enemy kept shooting different colored lights at him. All he dodged. Blondie was getting frustrated.

"Impedimenta!" He bellowed.

Percy was not so lucky this time. The light hit him on the left side of his ribs. It forced him to fly back all the way to the other side of the cabin and crash into a bunk. Percy watched as Nico rattled on the floor, unmoving. Blood trickled down his cheek. It made little rivulets on his dusty face.

Before Percy made another stupid mistake he noticed something. Every light that chased him came from the stick Blondie is holding. If only he could find a way to separated= the stick and Blondie…

The son of Poseidon charged at his foe with Riptide pointing directly at him.

"Protego." Blondie yelled quickly and right before Percy's eyes a transparent shield erupted from the scrawny stick and around the enemy. Percy tried to attack him anyway. Then a miracle happened. Riptide slashed through the shield and in to Blondie's flesh. The shield dissolved into silver tiny particles. A deep gash appeared on his shoulder. Of course, he screamed. The stick flew out of his hand.

Percy felt pity for his enemy. He knelt beside him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"That is none of your business." Blondie said.

Something was different about this kid's voice. It had some sort of accent. He had a British accent.

"Are you from England?"

The boy nodded as a tears spilled all over his face. His hands were covered in blood from clutching his gash.

"I'll heal you." Percy stated. "Only if you do whatever we say?"

Blondie thought about it for a few seconds. "Yes." He croaked.

"I'll be right back." Percy swiped the magical twig and shoved it in his pocket.

"What's your name?" He asked Blondie. Percy was really tired of calling him "Blondie".

He gulped. "Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Okay, Draco, stay here."

Percy rushed off to the Artemis cabin. He knocked twice again. The familiar face of Thalia Grace appeared. Percy told Thalia about the encounter with Draco and how he "froze" Nico.

"That's impossible." Thalia stated. "No mortal could get past the Camps boundaries."

"I really don't think he's human." Percy replied.

**Please reveiw. Ideas and corrections are always welcomed. Flames...well are not.**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry if you think this is another chapter!

So my computer broke after my last update. It sucks. :(

I actually finished chapter 3 a long time ago. Right now, I'm typing on my friend's computer, but I won't have time to type the whole chapter and my parents promised to get the computer fixed in three months. Hopefully by then I'll have 2 or 3 chapters done. I just thought I'd let you guys know about that and sorry for not letting you know sooner. Happy Father's Day! :DDD

-LoveGreenEyes001 :]


	4. Nico isn't Nice

**Okay, so I finally got my computer fixed. Yay! Here's the next chapter of The Eyes of the Enemys, titled: Nico isn't Nice! (Sorry if it sucks. :P)**

"What are we going to do?" Thalia's eyes were glowing in the dark.

"I guess we should keep an eye on him 'til morning and wait for Chiron." Percy suggested.

"Sure." Thalia said, flatly.

They headed over to the Zeus's cabin. The door was wide open. Even though the light was dim Nico was still visible and still frozen. A blonde head poked out the doorway. Blood was still spilling from his shoulder, but he tried to prevent it by covering the gash with a faded blue pillow case. Draco's stony grey eyes were glistening with tears. Now, Percy felt very bad for hurting him. Then again, he tried to kill him and petrify Nico.

I guess it's even, Percy thought. One part of Percy said, "Life isn't about getting even, it's about doing good." The other said, "He tried to kill you, Stupid! That blonde freak deserves it." Percy shook his vigorously and concentrated on his surroundings.

The demigods finally reached Draco.

"Heal me." Draco demanded.

"First, fix Nico and answer some questions."

Draco paused for a while. Then he said, "You're very pretty."

"Dude, not I'm interested in any kind of guy."

"Well, how can I trust you people, when he gave me this gash." Draco said as he pointed at his large cut on his right shoulder.

"How can we trust _you_ when you tried to kill me and petrified Nico?" Percy yelled. "I bet you're with Kronos!"

"Who's Kronos?"

"Don't act dumb!"

"I only came here because this was my chance to prove myself loyal to the dark Lord…Or so my family says."

"Nice story you mad up."

"It's not a story! It's true. I don't want to be a Death Eater…it's too much pressure…" Draco muttered.

Thalia and Percy both exchanged looks that said, "What the Hades?"

"Tell us your story." Thalia said without any sympathy.

"It's complicated." Draco croaked.

"Listen, Blondie, if we cure you first will you fix Nico and tell us your story?"

"Fine." The look on his face was regretful.

"Thalia, can you get the ambrosia and some other things from the infirmary?' Percy asked.

"Sure." She replied with a hint of attitude.

"So..." Percy said. Things were getting kind of awkward. There were so many things Percy wanted to ask. For instance, what is he, first of all? Why is he here? What did he do to Nico? What is that twig he used? What is a Death Eater? Most importantly, who is the person, or thing, Draco serves? If it's not Kronos, then… Could the person he serves possibly be worse than Kronos? Many things were on Percy's mind.

He wanted to ask Draco these things so badly, but it wouldn't seem right if he just attacked him with these questions. Percy knows how that feels, thinking back to the beginning of the night when he went to the Hermes cabin. It'd probably best if he waited for Thalia to ask those questions. Right now he should just ask the basic and normal questions.

"How old are you?"

Draco mumbled something that Percy didn't understand.

"Excuse me?"

"I just turned seventeen." He replied quietly.

"Oh. I am fifteen. I'll be sixteen in just a week…" Then the thought of The Great Prophecy hit him. In a week the fate of the world would be in his hands. In a week it could be the end of the world. In a week he would be dead. 7 days. Gods, sometimes he hated being a demigod, especially a child of the Big Three.

"I know what's going happen in a week."

"Oh…" Was all Percy said. "How do you know…?"

"The Dark Lord told me."

This was probably the best time to ask who it is, but before Percy could ask, Draco had already answered.

"My lord is the darkest and most powerful wizard to live. It is forbidden to speak his name aloud. Many people fear to say his name. Plus, if you say it aloud then snatchers will be sent to capture you because his name is a taboo and they know exactly where you are once you've said it aloud. He is know as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the Dark Lord."

His reply not only answered his question, but made many more questions pop in his head. Why do people fear his name? Is this Dark Lord guy really that bad? Did he just say wizard? As in Merlin the wizard type? Wizards couldn't possibly exist, but now that he thinks about it he didn't think that Greek myths were real before he figured out he was a demigod. I guess it's possible for wizards to exist, Percy thought.

Then Thalia came rushing towards them.

"Got it." She said a little annoyed. She handed Draco a cube of ambrosia."This will help you a lot. Now eat."

"Thank you."

"Just hope it won't burn you."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Percy snickered behind Draco's back. He doubted that the ambrosia would burn him because he isn't a mortal. He stared at Draco chewing the cube. Blondie closed his eyes and started to sway dreamily. Once he knew that he started swaying he immediately stopped. When he took his last bite it looked as if he was going to regret it.

"How'd it taste?" Percy asked, remembering his first time eating the food of the gods.

"It tasted like my mum's chicken soup. She used to cook it for me when I was young." Draco paused for a second. "Why does it taste _exactly_ like my mother's chicken soup?"

"It tastes whatever the eater desires. When I eat it, it tastes like my mom's blue chocolate-chip cookies." Percy answered.

"Oh."

"Here," Percy said as he carefully disinfected and wrapper Draco's shoulder in a white bandage.

"Oh, thanks. I feel loads better."

"Let's get down to business." Thalia said roughly."Now that we've cured you, fix Nico."

"Fine. Now if I could have my wand back." Draco said courteously.

Thalia looked at Percy in disbelief. He shrugged as a response.

Draco stuck out his hand. Percy dove into his pocket, retrieved what is now called a wand and handed it to Draco.

The blonde kneeled down next to the statue of Nico. He muttered something the Percy didn't understand. With a wave of his wand Nico jumped to life. In less than a blink of an eye Nico's face became red with fury.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, PSYCHO!"

It was obvious that he was too angry to think. The best idea was to create a pit under Draco, at least for Nico. The ground rumbled and a five foot-wide hole appeared in Zeus's cabin. The bright blonde- headed wizard was nowhere in sight. It is pretty obvious that he fell into the ditch.

"Nico, calm down! Control your powers!" Percy shouted.

"What the Hades are you thinking? You completely destroyed my father's cabin! I don't think he's gunna like you even more!" Thalia added.

"How you like that, punk!" Nico screamed, "Or would you like to go deeper?"

"Nico, you're insane! Just take a minute to relax—'' Percy was interrupted.

"I'm as sane as you. I bet you would have gotten even angrier, with your dad's temper."

All of the sudden the argument was silenced by a shout followed by Draco flying out of the pit…?

"I've had enough of your babbling!" Draco shouted. "Silencio!"

With the flick of his wand Nico was quiet, and to prove it: Nico opened his mouth to say something (probably a whole list of swears), but no sound came out. It looked as if Nico screamed, but failed miserably. Draco chuckled.

I guess wizards do exist, Percy thought. He stared at the stick now called, wand.

"Draco, I don't think he's going to be much happier with you now." Percy commented.

"I don't care. I'm getting away from him!"

Even though Nico was silenced, it didn't mean he couldn't use his powers. He waved his hands at Draco and thick, black smoke swirled around the wizard. It was nearly impossible to see through that massive cloud. Draco grunted in despair. Percy could tell he was satisfied with Draco's reactions, until a tiny ball of light appeared. Of course that guided Draco out of the smoke.

"Oh, so you want to keep me here so we can fight." Mr. Snow White's face was as red as Nico's. Nico just stood there.

Percy stood between the pair of them and looked directly into Nico's dark eyes. He grabbed his shoulders and said, "Last thing we need is another camper hurt," in a serious tone.

Nico was about to walk away when Draco said something rather annoying to Nico.

"Let me tell you one thing: I am a wizard. That means I'm powerful. I can turn invisible, summon any weapon, make something explode, and much more,' he held up his wand. "This gives me unlimited power."

Percy looked at Thalia. She was amazed of all the power Draco claimed he had. Thalia looked as frightened as Percy. She looked at the wand as if it were a newly discovered, dangerous animal. Slowly, she took a step back.

Percy switched his focus from Thalia to Draco and Nico's argument.

"Is that a threat?" Nico asked in a harsh tone.

Draco paused for a couple of seconds. "In a way, yes."

"So… that thing," He pointed at the wand in Draco's tiny hand. "Gives you all your power?"

He nodded.

Percy watched carefully. Nico wasn't the talking type, especially in fights. He usually just attacked and walked away.

"And without is your completely powerless? Useless?'

"I bet if you gave me a sword I could do something with it, but other than that I guess so."

"Well, in that case…" Nico snapped his fingers. The wand disappeared. It was reduced to familiar black smoke. It turned into a shadow at night, camouflaged.

"What did you just do?" Draco complained.

"I hid you're wand somewhere in campgrounds."

"WHAT? YOU—"

"—are no longer a wizard. You are a camper." Nico interrupted calmly.

Thalia and Percy exchanged shocked looks.

**Lalala. I hope you liked this chapter. I might be updating more often now that I have my computer fixed. Anyway…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please. I like reviews. (Flames not accepted.)**

**:{B **


	5. Friends Fight

**Hi! Sorry for not updating soon enough. I don't really have an excuse for not updating, except laziness. :P (I know, sue me.) I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it seems a little rushed. (Note: I made some stuff up to make the story work.) R&R. No flames. Constructive criticism welcomed! :D**

His bright green eyes opened abruptly. The pale yellow pillow case was drenched in sweat. Harry Potter groaned in disgust. Being near-sighted, he grabbed his circular, black rimmed glasses beside him.

Harry guessed it was about four in the morning. He sat up thinking about his dream—no, nightmare. It was terrible. Of course, all of his dreams were terrible, but he's gotten used to it. This nightmare was unlike the others. Most of the other nightmares he could partially understand, but this one made absolutely no sense to him whatsoever. What do the States have anything to do with this war? Who were those kids? Were they extra –talented wizards who lived afar?

One of the most peculiar things that happened in his nightmare was that he (well, Voldemort) was so torn when Nagini was killed. Voldemort certainly wasn't torn because he loved the serpent. That's not the "Voldemort way". There had to be something in it for him to ever keep anything alive.

"Hmm…" Harry thought. "Why would somebody be upset that something died? Think, Harry, think! Think evil…"

Had the snake kept something important? That might be a reason for Voldemort to keep something alive. It's not possible, though. The snake had no place to handle such object. It had no arms or legs! Unless… Unless it was inside of it or maybe the serpent was the important object itself.

Now, what could the object be? It had to be something very important. The thing would probably have to be important enough that his life depended on it. "…That his life depended on it…" Suddenly, the gears in Harry's head finally started moving. What if the object was a—?

"—HORCRUX!" Harry finished, shouting loud enough to wake all of Number 12 Grimmuald Place. Hermione, jumped vigorously from the couch, (where she was sleeping) immediately casted a body-binding spell into the darkness of the house. Ron, who was sleeping on the floor beside the couch, was still half asleep. He shot his wand out from under his flat pillow and mumbled something, but only a small spark came from the tip of his wand.

"I'm sorry, guys." Harry apologized. "That was me."

"What is it?" Hermione said in a high voice. "Was it another one of your nightmares?"

"Yeah, it's really important so it can't really wait."

"Alright then, Harry. Go ahead. We're all ears." Ron said.

He explained the whole dream, not missing a single detail. Ron and Hermione paid close attention. They didn't interrupt. Their minds pulled in each word he said as if it were gold.

Then came the most important part: Harry's theory about the snake. He finished his explanation with, "I think his snake is a horcrux!"

"Wait, didn't you say that Poseidon bloke sliced its head off with a sword?" Ronald asked.

Harry nodded his head eagerly. "Dumbledore reckoned there were seven horcruxes Tom made. One of them is the diary; the other is Guant's ring, the locket, and now the snake! Three of them are gone and we're planning to get rid of the locket."

There was a slight pause.

"Do you think we should track those kids down?" Harry asked, nervously.

"I don't know, Harry. I mean, we have no way of tracking them down." Ron replied.

"But if they're a problem for… You-Know-Who," Harry said, carefully eyeing Ron. "Then that must mean they are help for us."

"We have no time for this. We're going to the Ministry for that bloody locket in a couple days. Anyway, none of us have ever been to Central Park, not to mention the States itself."

"Come on, Ron! Don't you want to know who they are? What they are? Why they are a threat to him?"

Ron didn't reply.

Suddenly, his happiness from discovering the horcrux evaporated quickly as he remembered something. It's not a good thing.

Obviously, his worried thoughts were written on his face because Hermione asked, "What is it Harry?"

"Remember the first part of my dream? Where You-Know-Who was speaking with that Kronos guy?"

Harry's friends nodded slowly.

"Well," He continued, "When I was in You-Know-Who's mind, He felt very afraid when Kronos was around him. He would act…not completely aggressive around him. Imagine that they're relationship is like Vold—"

"Harry!" Ron interrupted.

"You'll have to say it sometime, Ron! Anyway they're relationship is like _You-Know-Who_ is Wormtail and Kronos is You-Know-Who."

"Very peculiar, that is. The only person we know that he fears is Dumbledore, but he's gone. What could make this Kronos guy equally or even more powerful than Dumbledore?"

There was an awkward silence before Hermione continued. "I've been thinking. When I took Muggle Studies back at Hogwarts, we studied other cultures such as: India, China, South America, and…Greece.

"Yeah…" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

"It's quite silly, actually."

"Go on Hermione." Ron said encouragingly.

"Well, all of these names are exactly like the ones in the Greek myths. I mean, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Artimis are names to Greek gods. There is also the gods' home: Mount Olympus. In your dream, Harry, you said that Poseidon is the god of the seas; Artemis is the goddess of the moon; and Hades is the god of the Underworld. Chances are that Zeus is the Greek god of the sky.

"Then you mentioned those kids who are supposedly the children of these gods. That means that they are gods, themselves, or demigods, like Hercules. Hmm…Kronos wanted them killed so that must be demigods since gods are immortal." At this point, it sounded as it if Hermione was thinking aloud.

"Umm…What are you getting at, Hermione?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"There's a reason that the people of Greece honored these gods and goddesses. They used them to explain science and thought they were real. People today believe that their gods and goddesses are real. It sounds like the Greek gods are real today."

"You realize was your saying is mental." Ron said.

Harry had a bit trouble keeping up, but from what he understood Hermione's theory did make a bit sense.

"What about the prophecy?" Harry asked. "The prophecy didn't mention anything about someone turning 16 or the fate of Olympus."

"I don't know about that. Maybe there is another prophecy." Hermione guessed.

"Judging from your theory, I reckon we put off the locket and find those demigods."

"Whoa, I think you're taking this too fast. I mean, we don't have a plan, no way of getting there, and not to mention we've been planning the locket thing for quite a while now." Ron said.

"This is important!"

"And the locket isn't?"

"Yes, but—"

"You may be the chosen one, but you are not the boss of us. We all have to agree on this!"

"I know, but—"

"Bloody Hell, Harry, we don't even have a way of getting there!"

"Actually, I—" Hermione started.

"What if You-Know-Who is tricking you _again_? Remember what happened with Sirius?"

Harry did not like being reminded about how he technically caused his godfather's death. This angered Harry even more

"SHUT UP, RON! You didn't see my dream. I did!" Harry yelled. "This is real! I know it! Plus, I really doubt that Voldemort has a creative mind to—"

"STOP using his name!"

Hermione stood there like an innocent mouse.

"What is your problem with his name? Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!" Harry screamed like a child.

"Harry, you're acting obnoxious." Hermione said, attempting to calm down the boys.

Instead, the boys drew their wands, but then they heard the ghostly voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus Snape?" He said.

The trio peaked into the entrance hall. About eight Death Eaters had barged into the house.

"You idiot, Harry, his name is a taboo!"

"What?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry and Ron waited like idiots for something to happen. Hermione made herself useful and joined arms with them. Then they disapparated to…wherever.

When they arrived to their destination, Harry gave an overdramatic gasp. They seemed to have landed in some sort of large forest. The trees were widely spaced, the grass was evenly trimmed, and the night was illuminated by the silver moon and the surrounding buildings that circled the forest. This was the exact forest from his dream. This is not a forest. It's a park. It's Central Park to be exact. The one in New York…

He turned to Hermione.

"Ta-da!" She said weakly.

**Thanks for reading! R&R! **


	6. Sleeping Satyrs

**YAY! It's a new chapter! (I'm a lousy updater.) I hope you like it.**

"What just happened?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Are we in…?" Ron said as he gazed at his surroundings.

"Yes, Ronald, we are, indeed, in New York City." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

"How did we get here?" Harry asked.

"Well, when I was younger, my parents and I would always go on extraordinary vacations on the holidays. Once we went to Peru. Another time we went to Italy. We even went Japan once!" Hermione laughed bitterly. "They were very nomadic." Then her face turned sad.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"What? Oh, yeah…"

"So, what do we do now? Harry asked.

"I don't know. What direction did they go in? Maybe if we're lucky we can catch up to them."

Harry thought back to his dream, thinking what direction they went towards. Then he remembered that the shaggy-headed boy and demigods disappeared into the shadows.

"Uhhh… It's funny, actually, because in my dream they sort of disapparated."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled. "They can be anywhere. Harry, you need to think things through. See, it was a better idea not to come here."

"I'm sorry. I got excited and forgot about that part." Harry admitted. "What should we do now?"

"I guess we should camp here in the meantime."

"Alright, but—"

"I have a tent in my bag. It's the one from the Quidditch World Cup."

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, you really came prepared." Ron praised.

"Yup, while you and Harry set up the tent, I'll set up protective enchantments."

"Okay,"

Harry and Ron said in unison.

They tried to place the tent as far away as possible from the traffic of New York. Ron, Hermione, and Harry finally decided to set the tent behind a giant shrub that covered roughly half of the tent. They hid it just in case Hermione's enchantments didn't work. Ron and Harry knew that they would work, but Hermione doubted herself.

Harry and Ron struggled a lot with setting up the tent. Luckily, after Hermione finished muttering enchantments, she helped them. Apparently, she and her family went camping often so Hermione was somewhat of an expert with tents.

The boys thanked Hermione for her help. Once they entered the small tent, the interior expanded. It looked exactly as it did when they used it in the Quidditch World Cup.

"Let's go to sleep." Hermione insisted.

"Agreed," Ron said.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to get some shut eye. Maybe I'll even dream about where they might be." Harry said.

"Harry, no. You mustn't use your connection with You-Know-Who!" Hermione said sternly.

"Blimey, Hermione, his connection has been more useful than harmful so far." Ron protested. "As long as we're here and we don't find these half god people, I think he should use it."

"Fine," Hermione huffed and stormed off t o the top of one of the bunks.

The boys shrugged. Ron climbed to the top of the other bunk adjacent to Hermione's. Harry slowly crept under the covers of the bed under Ron's. He closed his eyes, preparing for the horror Voldemort would show him.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry awoke. He tried to remember what he dreamt of, but he couldn't remember. Or maybe he didn't even dream of anything… Nothing came to his mind. It's quite odd. It's been years since he hasn't dreamed of anything. What on Earth could have caused it? It's very peculiar.

He was about to fall asleep again when he heard a faint moan. Harry froze. "Mmm…" It moaned. He glanced at Hermione, to see if it was her, nut she was sleeping peacefully. Then Harry stood up to see if it was Ron, but he was just snoring, as usual.

"Mmm…" The thing moaned. The source of the sound was coming from outside the tent. Harry clutched onto his wand. He went over to Hermione and shook her gently. Her brown eyes fluttered open immediately.

"Harry! What's wrong? What's happening? What should we do?"

"Shhh!" Harry replied with his index finger over his lips. Harry climbed down the bunk and went over to wake Ron.

"What?" Ron groaned.

"Wake up!" Harry hissed. Ron sat up. Once he saw that his friends were fully awake, Harry spoke, "Okay, I think that there is something outside. Listen."

After half a minute of listening, the trio heard the moans.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, we should get rid of." Harry stated. "Should we use the cloak?"

"I don't see why not?"

As Harry dove into his bag that Hagrid gave him, his friends collected their wands. Harry put the cloak around the three of them. Their feet stuck out. So, all three young wizards had to stoop down way low in order for them to not be seen. As they waddled out the tent, they had their ears wide open.

A couple seconds later, they heard the familiar moaning. The moaning seemed to be coming from behind them. The trio spun around, wands out

In front of them was an ordinary tree, like all others. It would've blended in except for the fact that it had a massive pile of jade sitting at its roots.

Again, the moaning struck and the pile vibrated. The wizards let a small gasp escape their lips. Hermione stepped forward, pointed her wand at the small mound, and mumbled something under her breath. Wind blasted from end of her wand and the source of the moans was revealed.

"What the bloody Hell?" Ron blurted out.

"Uh, what is that?" Harry asked.

The boys looked straight at Hermione, seeking for an answer. She said nothing. Her face was vacant. All she did was look at the peculiar creature. Then, out of the blue, her face expanded into the biggest smile Harry had ever seen.

"We're near!" She whispered.

"What? What are we near?" Ron was as confused as Harry.

"Hermione, what—what is he?" Harry asked. He looked at the creature. It looked half and human and half… donkey or something. From his torso and up, he was a teenage boy. He had a bad case of acne and a small wispy beard. A wild mass of brown, curly hair was plotted at the top of his head. From the tips of his russet locks was a pair of teeny, tiny horns that barely poked out. They resembled to those of a bull's but in miniature version. At his waist, the human part of him ended. His legs were covered in stringy hair and hooves were in the place where feet should be. The boy took a deep breath and continued to sleep in peace.

"He's a satyr. It's a type of creature from Greek mythology. They are part human and part goat. They help take care of nature." Hermione answered.

"That must mean that Greek mythology is real! We _are _close." Harry said.

"Exactly,"

"Do you think he knows where the demigods might be?"  
"Well, let's ask him." Ron suggested.

"He's asleep!" Hermione scolded.

"It's called, 'Waking him up,' Hermione."

Her eyes rolled over.

Harry bent down and started shaking him. "Hello? Uh, it's time to wake up. Hello? Excuse me."

"Let me try." Ron volunteered. "_Aguamenti_." Water sprayed all over the goat boy. The satyr's eyes flew wide open.

"Oh, gods," He gasped. "Who are y-you?"

"I'm Harry. This is Ron and Hermione."

"Uh…" Then the satyr looked down at his legs and started to panic. "Thisisjustacostume!" He said so quick that Harry barely understood what he said.

"No, it's not." Hermione said. "We know you're a satyr."  
"What? I'm—I'm not a—"

"Please, we need your help. We're looking for…" She looked at Harry, silently asking for the names.

"Their names are: Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo."

The satyr's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Please, uh—what's your name?"

"Grover,"

"Please, Grover, tell us where they are. We need their help. We don't want to kill them. We just need to talk to them. Please, we'll explain everything when you show us where they are." Harry pleaded.

The satyr thought long and hard. Harry feared that Grover would reject them. He knows that it'd be hard for Grover to trust some random, foreign teenagers, but maybe he could.

"Fine," Grover said curtly.

**Sorry for making this chapter boring… The next one is defiantly going to be AWESOME…er. Tehe. **

**Anyway…**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Seriously, or I'll be discouraged from continuing this story. (How am I going to know if people like it?) I'll be evil like other authors and not update 'til I get at least five reviews. :P**

**Peace.**


	7. Wizards Means War

**Hiya! It's been a while… I'm sorry. I'm such a horrible updater! I'll make up for it by updating in exactly seven days…or so. You—yeah, you—just need to REVIEW! Okay, enjoy this chappie titled, Wizards Means War. Remember: no flames, but constructive criticism accepted.**

**Note: I noticed I spell Enemies wrong in the title...so I changed it. I'm so oblivious sometimes. -_-**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, every time I do this, I die a little. I don't own anything. (It hurts to say it. ) **

The trio gave their thanks to Grover.

"Okay, so where are they?" Ron asked.

"Oh, they're at a place called Camp Half-Blood."

"Half-blood?" Harry asked.

"Uh, it's another word for demigod… You do know what a demigod is, right?"

"Yeah," They said.

"So, how're we going to get there?" Grover muttered to himself. "It's a bit far and it would be weird if a cab picked us up in the middle of the night."

Suddenly, behind Grover, a giant lump was waxing on the side of the oak tree that he was laying against a couple of minutes ago. As it got bigger, the bark was carved into a figure of a face of a smiling girl. Then in flesh, a girl emerged from the tree. She wore a long, green, and sparkly summer dress. The girl was tiny; she had thin, curly russet hair and eyes the same soft shade of green as the leaves of the tree she just popped out of. The tree girl was like a rose sent from heaven. Her cheeks were flushed pink, she was just so small and delicate, and she had the face of an innocent child.

Ron Harry and Hermione jumped at the sight of her.

"Hey, Handsome!" The girl greeted.

Grover turned around. "Oh, hi, Auburn."

"I hear you have a little transportation problem." She giggled.

"Yeah, well, all four of us have to get to Camp ASAP."

"The girls and I can transport you guys through the trees."

"That'd be great! Thanks."

"Okay, so just step into my tree and you'll be there in a few minutes."

"Sounds good to me, let's go." And with that, Grover stepped into the tree. The trio just stared at Auburn. She motioned them towards the tree. Ron shrugged. "If we can walk into a wall, then we can walk into a tree.'

"You've got a point." Harry said as he followed Ron into the tree.

Walking into a tree is nothing like walking into Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Yes, it took quite a few minutes to arrive at the camp-place. Along the way, Harry felt awkward. He saw nothing but a variety of dark shades of green. Gleeful pairs of jade eyes winked at him as if they knew something he didn't. Foreign giggles tickled his ears, and he felt small hands push him through, what felt like, rough leaves. This seemed to go on forever, but finally he landed—on top of Ron. "Sorry, mate."

"You're lucky you're small." He groaned as he got up. Harry stood up to look at his surroundings. He looked at Grover, who was crossing a paved road and called out to them.

Harry looked at his friends and they followed him. They ended up climbing up a grassy hill. At the top, they found a giant ferocious-looking dragon. The dragon was coiled around a pine tree as it slept. The tree was as white as snow, and it was as tall as a skyscraper. The tree had a small, fuzzy, and golden blanket over it.

Hermione yelped.

"Don't worry. This is Peleus. He guards Camp. Oh, and this is Thalias's Pine. It sets magical boundaries so no monster or mortal can enter campgrounds." Grover said. "Now, I imagined that you guys are half-bloods."

"Well—" Harry began, but Grover didn't seem to have heard him.

"Alright, let's go."

Grover walked on, but the three stood rigid. They didn't know if they would be able to pass through. What would happen if they couldn't pass? They'd probably be shocked or something. Harry took one step past the tree—nothing happened. He didn't notice that he was holding his breath until he exhaled.

The trio followed Grover, who was leading the way.

Harry saw nothing demigod-ish about this place. He didn't see much, but from what he saw—a sandy volleyball court, an abandoned house, and an arts and crafts center—there was not a big difference between a muggle camp and a half-blood one.

The four of them kept walking, making no sound whatsoever until Grover came to a halt. They stopped by a set of twelve cabins arranged in a U-formation. The twelve cabins surrounded an enormous, dead campfire. Each cabin was unique. They were all decorated differently and had their own personality. Harry wondered which one was Percy was in.

Ron asked, "Are they here?"

"Yes." Grover replied. "I'll be back, and when I get them y-you owe me an explanation.

"Of course," Hermione agreed.

Grover was about to walk towards one of the cabin when black smoke emerged from the first one. "What the Hades?" He gasped. "I'll be back. Stay here."

The wizards ignored him and walked alongside him.

"You guys aren't really good at listening, are you?"

"Nope." Harry and Ron said simultaneously. They all walked in the first cabin. Four figures stood at the center of the cabin around a hole that was so grand that it could be mistaken for a small canyon. The billowing smoke cleared out. Harry was too stunned, looking at the people in the room, to notice how beautiful the lodge was.

To the right were the tree people who Harry was looking for. There was the pale Nico who was wearing a mischievous smirk, the pretty Thalia who looked as if she'd just spotted a ghost, and finally there was Percy—the one Kronos wanted to destroy the most—wearing the same expression as the daughter of Zeus.

Then isolated on the left was a familiar blonde bloke. He was unnaturally pale. In the dark, he looked like a phantom with silvery-blonde locks of hair. His eyes were a stone grey that were not welcoming at all, but he had a sad and scared facial expression. However, he looked extremely angry at the same time. Finally, Harry recognized who the living ghost was.

After many months of not thinking about school, and only Voldemort and his horcruxes, he thought that he'd never see him again. So many questions popped into his head. The first was, what the hell is—?

"MALFOY?" Ron yelled. "What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Ron.

"Grover—who're _they_?" Percy demanded, eyeing Ron while he kept screaming at Malfoy.

"You, git—you pure-blooded asshole—tell me, how are you're days with the Dark Lord? Hm, is it comfy, sharing a room with the darkest, evilest, and most horrible, wizard in the world? 'Course it is! He's your role model. You hate muggles. Why are you here, anyway? Are you trying to get these people to the dark side?"

"_Ronald_!" Hermione hissed. "Calm down." Harry would've tried to cool Ron off, but he wanted to say all those things as much as Ron did.

"But it's MALFOY! Don't you see—"

"Yes, I can clearly see that that no-good-muggle-hating-greasy- blonde-dark-loving wizard is there. We all see him but—"

"Weasel-bee? Potter?" Draco said, sounding quite dazed. "Granger? What are you all doing here?"

"Shut up—"

Then, Nico turned to the wizards. "Wait, you know this freak?"

Harry winced at the word, freak. He hasn't been called that since he'd moved from the Dursley's. Apparently, Harry was wrong when he thought that it would be the last time he'd hear a wizard be called a freak. He didn't really like Nico right now.

"Unfortunately," Harry replied.

"So, are you guys wizards too?"

"Yes," Draco replied for them, "we went to school together."

"But," Ron said," _we_ are the 'good' guys. _He_ is one of the 'bad' guys. They want to rule the world, get rid of muggles, and muggle-borns."

Draco gave a faint "humph", not denying it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you three—er, four—are wizards, as in the kind that have wands, flying brooms, and potions?"

"Yep," Hermione replied. "Oh, by the way, I'm Hermione, this is Ron, and this is Harry."

"Yeah, I'm Thalia, this is Nico, and this is Percy." Thalia replied.

"You're not from here either? Are you guys from England, too?" Percy asked.  
The trio nodded.  
"Oh," He replied.

"Hey, you guys said that you're, supposedly, the good guys. He's, supposedly, the one of the bad people. Is there some sort of war going on?" Nico questioned.

"Yes," Harry answered, quite grimly. "That's why we came here." Then he told them about Voldemort (by using the term You-Know-Who), Hogwarts, the wizard wars, and about how he had survived the killing curse when he was just a baby. Nobody said anything—not even Draco. They just gave sympathetic looks.

"And_ why_ are you here?" Nico asked.

"Your evil bloke and You-know-Who teamed up." Ron replied.

"Oh, Hades…" The demigods mumbled under their breathe, simultaneously

"So, we thought we could help each other." Hermione added. The trio of half-bloods gave each other nervous glances as if having a silent agreement.

"I don't know." Percy said. "After what happened with Draco, we can't really trust you."

"What?" Draco yelped like a little girl.

"Ugh," Ron groaned, "he just had to be the first wizard you met."

"We're not lying about this!" harry said, raising his voice. "It's the truth! Why can't you believe us?" Anger started to boil. His fingers rolled into fists. Harry started to count down from ten. _Ten_. He wasn't going to these people another reason not to trust wizards. _Nine_. Now, how could he convince Percy and the other that Voldemort is real?" _Eight_. How could he prove to them that wizards are not all evil? _Seven_.

"Hey, calm down, Harry. "Grover said.

_Six_.

"Yeah, we really don't want another fight." Nico said, giving Draco a death glare. That gave Harry the impression that they didn't have the pleasure of meeting the pure-blood. _Five_.

"I think we should wait for Chiron in the morning to discuss this. Maybe you guys can sleep here…" Thalia suggested in a manner that didn't sound so thrilling. _Four._

"We have a tent; we can sleep outside." Hermione replied. _Three_.

"Alright, well not that that's settled," Percy said, "We can go to sleep. 'Night." He turned towards the cabin, and everyone followed suit. Harry watched him walk away. Suddenly, the demigod's legs started to wobble; it looked like they couldn't hold him up any longer. _Two_. Finally, he collapsed. He must have fainted of something. Everyone gasped. They all rushed to him. Harry was about to run to Percy, but then he felt the world revolve around him. His legs started to quiver, and soon buckled underneath him—like Percy. _One_. He was then consumed into a world of nightmares and darkness.

**I know...the end of this chapter is kind of cheesy, but what's life without a little cheesy-ness. **

**Review! Or no chapter eight for you… :P**


End file.
